MEMS (Micro-Electro-Mechanical System) devices are used in a wide variety of products; for example, it can be used to form an accelerometer or the like. In manufacture or operation of a MEMS device, a phenomenon called “stiction” may occur because of stress or other reasons. U.S. Ser. No. 12/217,732 (published as US 2009/0273043) which is assigned to the same assignee of the present application and based on which the present application is a continuation-in-part, describes such stiction in its FIG. 1H, which is shown in a simplified form as FIG. 1 of the present application. Referring to FIG. 1, a structural layer 11 is deformed due to stress, so it sticks to a nearby structural layer 12 and causes the device unable to operate normally. Such stiction may occur during manufacture or operation of a MEMS device. Thus, it is desired to solve this problem.